Just What I Always Wanted
by blackindiaink
Summary: It's Aubrey's birthday and Chloe gets her the perfect present.


**A/N: This was written very quickly and probably not edited very well but I wanted to get it up fast for... reasons. ;-) Excuse the mistakes and/or less than stellar writing.**

* * *

Light glinted off the glass, but it was soon obscured from passing through by Chloe's face. It was pressed so close that tiny smudges appeared where her nose had touched. "Hi there," she cooed and then looked back at Aubrey. "Get over here."

Aubrey huffed and stood her ground but Chloe was never easily deterred. It was one of the things that kept their relationship from imploding. She grabbed Aubrey's hand and pulled her close, pointing at what lay beyond the glass.

"Look, isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" The grey tabby kitten was stretching, it's front paws laid out while it's butt was high in the air. It straightened from the stretch and shook it's tail, yawning at the faces that were disturbing its peace.

"Look at his sister," Chloe said. The other kitten in the cage who could only be distinguished from her brother by a patch of white on her head. She was curled into a ball on a soft cat bed near the glass.

Aubrey crossed her arms and maintained her mental block of the cuteness. When she was little she was never allowed to have a pet. At least not a kitten. The horses that they owned could hardly be cuddled or sleep in her bed. So, Aubrey had resigned herself to the fact that she would never get to have a cat, the only pet she ever wanted.

"Why are we even in here. We should be down at the party store getting decorations."Chloe had insisted that she go with her to pick out things even though it was her birthday party. She was actually thankful because Chloe knew how particular she was. The knowledge and easy intimacy they shared came from years as friends and more recently, months as girlfriends.

Chloe took a last look at the kittens before straightening and giving her girlfriend a critical eye. "You like cats. I brought you to see cats." To Chloe it was the simplest equation in the world to solve but Aubrey wasn't in the mood for math.

It was just the sort of thing that usually made her realize how much she loved Chloe but today she was in a bad mood. Someone had put a dent in her car, she hadn't had her coffee, and it was a particularly hot summer day. She hated the sun sometimes. "I saw the cats, they're cute. Now, can we go?"

The female kitten uncurled and approached the glass, staring at them her blue eyes big and kind. It seemed to be aiming straight for Aubrey's heart because her face softened and her arms uncrossed. It really was a cute kitten. She stepped closer to the glass and bent down so that she was eye level with the kitten. "It's got your eyes," she said absently.

Chloe grinned and gave a short nod. She knew that sooner or later Aubrey wouldn't be able to resist them. It was like the beginning of their relationship all over again. All it required was a little patience and the pull of a pair of soulful eyes. She let Aubrey enjoy the cats for another minute before she looked at the time on her phone.

"Come on, if we don't get back soon Amy probably blow up our apartment." Aubrey snapped to, knowing that Chloe was right and the impending threat to her living space took precedence over snuggly kittens, but they were so cute.

"Why did we agree to let her use our kitchen again?:

Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her along until she followed dutifully. She was thankful she had been saved from looking like a giant softy for any longer than necessary."Because she's making snacks for your party," Chloe said.

The day of the party was hectic. Chloe was running around making sure everything was in order. She made Aubrey sleep in for once and then sent her off to have lunch with her parents, giving her time to do what she needed to do to get ready.

By six forty-five the decorations were up, the refreshments were ready, and people had started to arrive. The whole thing went off without a hitch. Aubrey was happy, which made Chloe happy and she had pulled in a nice haul of presents, including a hefty check from her father that encompassed a graduation present and a birthday present.

At midnight Chloe started kicking people out. Jesse and Beca were the first to go followed by the rest of the Trebles, the few friends that Aubrey had outside of a cappella were next to go, and finally Bumper and Amy. They were still a little tipsy so Chloe made sure that they were walking before she saw them out.

When they were alone Aubrey fell onto the couch and let out a long breath. It had been a good night, long but good. Chloe locked the door and looked around to make sure there wasn't anything to take care off immediately. "We can clean this up tomorrow," she said.

"We should do it now," Aubrey replied. She really didn't feel like either, but it would stay in the back of her mind until it was done. Just leaving things was never her first choice.

Chloe draped herself across the couch, her head landing in Aubrey's lap. "We can do it later," she dismissed. She played with the ends of Aubrey's hair. "Did you have a good time?"

Aubrey looked down into Chloe's hopeful face. "Of course, I did." She patted Chloe's head as if she were a small child. "Don't be silly."

Chloe ignored the slightly patronizing tone and sat up, turning to look at Aubrey again. "Actually, you have one more present to open."

"You already got me too much," Aubrey said. She looked over at the piles of presents. There were two and one of them were all from Chloe. "Seriously, Chlo." She pointed at the piles. "I have enough stuff there to cover Christmas and two birthdays."

Chloe shook her head. "Hush, and follow me." She stood up and dragged Aubrey with her. She led them into the spare bedroom and right up to the door of the spare bath. "Open the door," she instructed. She stood back, making sure that she could follow Aubrey in and see her reaction.

The confusion was mixed with anticipation. She had no idea what Chloe could possibly have hidden in the bathroom. She looked back uncertainly only to be met by Chloe's expectant face and firm nod.

She turned the doorknob and pushed the door in slightly. Out tumbled a grey, fluffy kitten. She had obviously been right at the door when Aubrey opened. it. "Oh my god!"

Chloe grinned and watched Aubrey's expression go from shock to absolute joy. "It's the kitten from the shelter!" She scooped the cat up brought it up to eye level. It stared back at her with a level gaze. It's blue eyes, taking in her face before it stuck a paw out and placed it softly on her nose.

Aubrey pressed the cat to her cheek and looked at Chloe. No one had ever known how badly she wanted a kitten of her own, but as with most things in her life Chloe had figured it out. She would always be there to find all the little ways to bring happiness to Aubrey's life.

"You have no idea," Aubrey said. She couldn't even finish the sentence so instead she cradled the kitten to her chest and leaned in, kissing Chloe and hoping that it would tell her everything she needed to know.


End file.
